


Numerics [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Confessions, Death marks, Discrimination, FMA 03 Ending, First Time, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: In which people are born with the time and date of their death on their wrist and Edward Elric isn't the only one with a confession to make.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Numerics [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [numerics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656716) by [butbythegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbythegrace/pseuds/butbythegrace). 



**Title:** numerics

 **Fandom:** Fullmetal alchemist

 **Author:** butbythegrace

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Ed/Roy

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 1:21:35

**Summary:**

In which people are born with the time and date of their death on their wrist and Edward Elric isn't the only one with a confession to make.

  


The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656716)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Numerics.mp3)


End file.
